Scenes From A Marriage
by pebbles989
Summary: Spin off from my stories The Song of Songs and All For Christ, based on the ideas of MrsPhantomSylvia and Pebbles 989, me . Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

(First in a series of spin offs from my story _The Song of Songs._This story is dedicated to MrsPhantomSylvia, who not only came up with the idea for this story but also drew me a beautiful picture of Bathsheba and Cromwell. Hope everyone enjoys)

**Brief background to the story. Bathsheba West is the daughter of an abusive brothel keeper. After her mother is excuted for killing her father, (it was Bathsheba who really killed him in self defence), she gets a job as a maid to Lord and Lady Dixon. She is seduced by their son, Anthony, who promises to marry her and gets her pregnant. Once Lord and Lady Dixon find out, she is thrown out of the house and seeks help from the nuns of St Agnes. After giving birth to a daughter named Magdalene, Bathsheba becomes a nun, only to leave when Anthony turns up there, as one of Lord Cromwell commissioners. He once again promises to marry her and find their daughter, but in the meantime, he gets her a position as a maid in Cromwell's household. **

_And it came to pass at eventide, that David arose from off his bed, and walked upon the roof of the king's house; and from the roof he saw a woman bathing; and the woman was very beautiful to look upon-_ 2 Samuel 11:2

'Your duties are as followed,' said Mistress Scharp, as she showed me around this grand house, 'you will be up when church clock hits half four. You will report to me in the kitchen and help with the breakfasts. The master, very rarely eats breakfast when he is home, so it will be food for the guests and the other servants. After breakfast you will changed all the used beds. Washing is done every Friday, regardless of the weather. You will then be sent to the market or various shops, depending on the households needs. It will then be lunch. After lunch, you will be given various tasks-are you good with a needle?'

'Yes...yes, Mistress Scharp,' I stuttered, as this woman scared me. Anthony had just left me in the hallway, clutching my bundle of belongs to my chest, trying not to cry, when she had approached me. She had beady eyes, which seemed to know everything and she looked me up and down with suspicion.

'One yes will do,' she mutters, opening the door to my attic room, 'now you may unpack your things and meet me downstairs in an hour,'

'Y...yes, Mistress Scharp,'

'And another thing, as there is no lady of the house, may she rest in peace,' she continues, making the small sign of the cross with a finger, 'I am in charge of all the servants and while I do not know how things were done at your last place of employment-thought I imagine it was pretty lose, if you were forced to take the veil. I do not care what you have done in your past but I will take no whoring from my girls, do you understand?'

I nod my head and reach for my rosary, prayer under my breath as I run my fingers over the beads, as Mistress Scharp looks on with a raised eyebrow.

'Good,' she replies before leaving me alone and I fall to the floor with my rosary and feverishly prayer to God.

* * *

'_Those pillows are new, are they not?' I remark, as I sit down in the study, Joanne standing by the desk, holding the household accounts, 'Joanne what have I told you about splashing out on such luxuries,'_

'_I didn't,' replies Joanne, my housekeeper of many years, in her no nonsense tone, 'it was the new girl, Bathsheba West. She's very handy with a needle,'_

'_The wife of King David,' I smile, taking the accounts from her, 'how is she settling in?'_

'_She's quiet, but nice enough,' Joanne shrugs, 'very pious. Use to be a nun,'_

'_Not too pious then,' I laugh, as Joanne gives a brief smile, 'I will return the accounts once I have finished with them, though I am sure it will all be in order,'_

* * *

I miss Anthony. I miss Magdalene with all my heart but I like it here. The other servants are nice and I find it easy to get on with them. Even Mistress Scharp turned out to be nice, though she can be stern at times. I haven't seen Lord Cromwell yet, as he is away with the Court but I don't let my mind think on him. Life is going well and soon me, Anthony and Magdalene will be a family.

'_THERE is a fashion in this land,_

_And even come to this country,_

_That every lady should meet her lord_

_When he is newly come from sea,'_

I know I can't sing but that never stops me when I'm happy. As I go about washing the sheets and clothes in the yard, I do it with gladness, as I picture, me and Anthony together, watching out little Magdalene, who will soon be two, play in the garden of the house we will soon call home. I lean into the large bowl of warm, soapy water, scrubbing hard at the shirts as I daydreamed. I must have been staring at the house, because I was suddenly aware that I was being watched from one of the upstairs windows, causing me to jump with fright, as I realised the man with the observant dark eyes and the sly smile is Lord Cromwell!

I fell my chest tighten as I see him and panic. He is Lucifer, Cecily had said, he is evil! I fell so cold as I returned to my work, my daydream completely gone from my mind. I had sinned and am still being subjected to my penance.

* * *

_She is beautiful-she cannot hold a note but she is beautiful. The Court is filled with ladies, who spend their days, putting in every effort they can to make themselves Helen of Tory, but she does not need their potions to make her beautiful. When I saw Bathsheba in the yard and then later, stood at the foot of my desk, I couldn't help but think on her, with her striking green eyes and her hair, which seems to have a mind of its own. She seemed so nervous, I do not want to her to be scared of me...but then I should not be thinking about her in such away. _

* * *

He was kind to me. He asked a lot of questions, but he didn't seem evil. I was so scared, that I crossed myself several times before I entered the chamber and my hands continued to shake, throughout my time there, yet I feel almost at easy. He smiled at me kindly and he called me by my Christian name throughout-something Lady Dixon never did-she would just snap her fingers at me and call me 'girl'.

Maybe I was wrong. Cromwell isn't Lucifer and maybe God is nearing closer to forgiving me.

* * *

_She kisses me so passionately, it almost feels as she is biting me and I want more. I roll her on to her back and pull away from her for a moment and stare at her beautiful face and body, which like mine has beads of sweat over it. I had forgotten how sweet the sensation of feeling a woman's body so close to mine was._

'_I want you, Thomas,' she groans, placing a hand on the side off my face and her striking green eyes, stare seductively into my soul. I lean forward and kiss her, our arms wrapping themselves around each other so tightly that every inch of our flesh is now touching. We gasp and groan as our bodies surrender to each other. She smiles wickedly, as she uses her strength to roll our bodies, so that she is now on top..._

_**BANG**_

_My head hits __the side table by my bed, as I topple out of the bed and on to the floor. I feel dizzy and can taste bile in my mouth as I open my eyes. It was a dream-a dream in which I was bedding my maid. It is far removed from dreams that usually plague my sleep, dreams that I do not want to think about at this time of the day, but nor should I be thinking about my young maid in such away._

* * *

Anthony is drunk! How could he? He knows how much I hate him getting into that sort of state-my father use to get like that every day and then he'd turn his fists on me and mother. But worst of all, he has failed in his errand for Lord Cromwell! He knows he needs his position with Cromwell, if his father is to forgiven him for getting me with Magdalene. It's not just this, he hardly meets me at the market nowadays and when he does, he is snappy and uncaring, but he's just working too hard-that must be it.

I take the message for Lord Cromwell, having to face the watching eyes of the men in the law courts but it is done and I think nothing of it, until I am summoned to Cromwell's office-he knows it was me, not Anthony! He throws Anthony out of the office and I breakdown in tears, fearing that I will lose my position and my home all at once, but I don't. Instead, he gives me some money, as wages for delivering that letter and he keeps me there talking. He shows me two skulls, that his commissioners have taken from the monasteries and are meant to be the skulls of St Cuthbert. We talk about faith and hope, but then he stops and goes cold, telling its time I went to bed. I feel hurt but I do what I'm told, happy that I still have a place in this world.

* * *

_She loves him! She is in love with him! The bastard has her heart. My blood boils as I think on it. How could she love that worthless bastard, Dixon? He is a worthless piece of dirt, who has never done a day's work in his miserable life. Bathsheba is beautiful and kind; he is weasel and deserves nothing but contempt._

_Bathsheba had tears in her eyes, as I asked her about the message. I had to suppress any urge I had to put an arm round her and tell her what a bastard her lover is, that she should be...I liked having her to talk to. She is clever, though I do not think she realise how clever. As I heard her talk about hope and faith, I knew there was more to Bathsheba than sewing and cleaning. I also could tell that she and I...but I must not think on that, I should be working on this Bill for Parliament._

* * *

'What did he say?' asked Anthony, grapping hold of my arm and pulling towards him, as we meet outside the house's gate, 'did he fire you?'

'No,' I reply, trying to knock his arm off of me but he tightens his grip, 'Anthony your hurting me!'

'Good, good,' he mutters, letting go of me, 'you do not think he knows about us? God, you do not think he will inform my father,'

'I don't know, but he's clever,' I reply, thinking back on Cromwell's words last night. I don't think he does, but I think maybe his words were hiding something, 'and kind, so I don't think he'll tell your father, if he does know,'

'Kind,' roared Anthony, throwing his blonde head back with laughter, 'I've heard Lord Cromwell called many things but kind not being one of them. You always were a silly mare, Bathsheba,'

I smile, knowing Anthony is right, I never have been clever. I slip my arm into Anthony's and kiss him on the cheek.

'I know Anthony...but what does it matter, if he tells your father about us? After all, he will find out about us when we get married, won't he,'

He pulls away from me then, as he gets worried about us being seen together, as he wants to tell his parents in his own time, when it is right, as they are still recovering from his sister eloping with man they hate with more passion than me.

'Of course, Bathsheba,' he smiles, looking over his shoulder, 'soon, but not yet,'

* * *

_I see her walking back towards the house, a smile playing on her lips as her hair starts to fall out from under that white cap she wears. She looks so beautiful, unaware that I have heard everything that has passed between her and that spoilt brat._

'_Morning Bathsheba,' I say, as she comes closer to me, 'I trust you are well,'_

'_Yes, sir,' she smiles, as she curtsey and I have to suppress any urges inside me, 'thank you, sir and thank you for the money,'_

'_Just remember, that it is your wages and your wages alone. Do not go spending that money on anyone else,' I reply, as the stable lad brings me my horse, 'thank you,'_

'_Are you off to court, sir?'_

'_Yes, Bathsheba and could you please inform Joanne for me that I will not be home tonight, so you will have the evening to yourself, instead of having to wait for me to eat,'_

'_Yes, sir,' she replies, trying to push her hair back under her cap, 'but I rather enjoy bring you your meal,'_

_We both smile at each other. I want to tell her, that I take pleasure in her bring me my evening meals but I know I cannot. She is only a few years older than my son and is in my employ. I am responsible for her safety and care, and I will not take advantage of her. _

'_Good day, Bathsheba,' I mumble, mounting my horse and ridding away from my house and her, as quickly as I can._

* * *

I love my new dress, though it's not really meant for work and Mistress Scharp casts a disapproving eye, as she see me in it. The pale green suits the colour of my hair and eyes. I brought the fabric with the money Lord Cromwell gave me for delivering that message. Despite my fear of him at first, I find myself liking him more and more, but I find him difficult to understand. He always speaks with me and is kind but then he'll go distant, making up a reason for one of us to leave...well, no matter-I hope Anthony likes my dress. He's been so kind recently and has once again spoken about us getting married. I love him so much and I long for the day we will be reunited with our daughter.

* * *

_He broke her heart. He broke her heart, not once but twice! The first time leaving her leaving her pregnant with his child! The man is a bastard, who deserves nothing but contempt and misfortune. Dixon has never done an honest day's work in his life, yet he has money and is the heir to titles. He abused her and let them take her daughter away from her._

_I knew he'd break her heart, thought I did not expecting her to brake his nose in return. I could not help but laugh as Bathsheba threw her punch-she threw a right hook that would put most men to shame but she looked so sad as she fled from the room. I ordered Dixon and his pompous future father-in-law from my house, telling them to forget any help from me at court and go to find her._

_I wanted to comfort her, to make her pain go away. I told her about God and let hear his powerful words in English for the first time in her life. Staring into her eyes, I saw her pain go away but it was never my intention..._

* * *

He is so caring and I tell him all my troubles. I tell him about the empty promises Anthony made and about my daughter, who was taken from me moments after her birth. As I speak, I feel I shouldn't be telling him this, he's my employer but he speaks so passionately as he comforts me that I can't stop the words escaping from my mouth.

'Do you prayer?' he asks me and I replied that I do and that I prayer every day. He suggests we say a prayer together but not in Latin-in English! He teaches me the words of _Paternoster _in English, his amazing eyes staring straight into mine and my soul. My troubles go as we say 'amen,' I suddenly want to feel love, to feel the arms around me of someone who cares for me. I hold Cromwell's hand against my stomach. I know he does not love me, but the way he has spoken to me shows that he cares for me and probably more for me than Anthony ever did.

* * *

_I run my hand, gently up the side of her body. Underneath the soft fabric of her dress, I can feel the warmth of her body and as my hand catches the side of her breast, I find myself surrendering._

_It has been seven years, since Elizabeth was taken from me and I have not thought about another woman since that day, except Bathsheba. She has plagued my mind since the first moment I laid eyes on and while I hesitate, I know it would be wrong to deny that I want this. I can look after her, I can protect her. I love her and I hope Elizabeth understands-the last thing she told me, was to be happy._

'_Not since my wife,' I whisper, pulling her to me. Her body is a warm as I imagine and as her hips fall against me, I realise that our body will fit perfectly together but it's been such a long time..._

* * *

I place my arms round his neck and as I look up at him from under my eye lids and I can see fear in his eyes, though I know he wants me-why else would he hold me so tightly to him, if he doesn't want me.

'I don't bite, sir,' I say, as lean forward to kiss him, but the moment my lips meet his, he kisses me with such a passion that I didn't know it was possible to have. He holds me so close that our bodies are almost crushed together.

'Sir!' I cry in despair, as his mouth pulls away from mine. My body is pierced with heat and longs to shed my dress and for us to give in to desire-I don't want to lose him. He places a hand on the side face and lightly strokes my cheek, before kissing me again, but this time more gently.

'My Bathsheba,' he whisper, bushing away my lose hair, as he starts kissing my neck, his lips touching a sensitive spot at the base of my neck, causing moans to start escaping from my lips, as he takes me in his arms.

* * *

_I carry her to my chamber, in that brief moment not caring if we are seen by anyone. I am human and long to be reminded of that fact._

_A fire has been left in the chamber, making the room already burning with heat, as I lay Bathsheba down on my bed. Her hair tumbles around her, making her look even more beautiful in the fire light._

'_Don't you ever take this off?' she asks, seductively, as I lean into kiss her and her fingers play with my chain of office._

'_It's the property of the King's,' I laugh, kissing her, 'only he has the power to take it away,'_

'_And me,' she cries, pulling off the chain and dropping on the floor, 'I want just you, sir,'_

_I lift her on to my lap, not caring about where that chain, which I have worked all my life for, has fallen. I want to be flesh and blood again. I want to be simply a man with emotions again. I want Bathsheba and while I cannot bring myself to say the words aloud, I love her._

'_I want you sir,' she murmurs as she kisses me and I undo the ribbons of her dress, 'I just want you,'_

_She unbuttons my doublet, as I push her dress down away from her shoulders, our eyes locking throughout. I lie her back down on the bed, continuing to push down her dress and skirts, her soft skin hot underneath my hands._

* * *

I pull his shirt over his head and run my fingers down his firm chest to the top of his breeches, though once they are removed, he doesn't enter me straight away. He kisses me, tenderly, his body lingering over mine, despite the desire between us but when he does, I cry out in delight that builds to a more powerful pleasure every time he re-enters me slowly.

'Bathsheba,' he gasps, as we make love, 'my Bathsheba,'

Afterwards, we lie facing each other, amid a tangle of sweat soaked linen. With a lazy smile, he puts a hand over my naked waist and pulls me against him. Still feeling my body tingle with the delicious feeling our love marking has brought me, I snuggle against him, kissing him deeply on the lips.

'Did they teach you that at St Agnes?' he laughs, running his fingers through my hair.

'And do you often sleep with your serving girls,' I tease, kissing him lightly this time.

'No, only you,' he replies, running a finger down the my cheek, 'only you,'

I stare into his eyes and at that moment, though I wouldn't call it love, I wanted it to me and only me, he wanted. Just me and him, no one else, until the day I take my last breath. I didn't want him to think on any other women but me. I felt so safe in his arms and the thought of another, being the one he wanted filled my heart with jealousy.

* * *

_We kiss with such passion, that she forces me on to my back, pinning my wrists down on the pillow above my head. _

'_Do you like, sir?' she whispers, as she moves her lips away from mine, down my neck and on to my chest. God, the feeling of her hair on my skin is... I cannot take much more, as I feel it bush against me. I want her again and again._

'_Yes,' I gasp, as she straddles me and I put my hands on her hips , 'yes, Bathsheba,'_

* * *

_We collapse in a heap on the bed, which I'm surprised is still standing after tonight. My body feels as though it is about to breath its last, after the intensity of the what has passed between us tonight. Looking over to Bathsheba, I smile, running my fingers through her damp hair. Her body trembles as I take her in my arms and kiss her gently on the forehead, as she rests her head on my chest. It is then I see them, covering her back. Large, long deep red marks put there by a whip or a belt. They look so painful; they must have bled so much. I feel my blood boil as I see them-whoever did this to her must pay! I will sign their death warrant first thing tomorrow, but now I just hold her in my arms and swear to God that I will never let anyone harm her again._

* * *

What have I done? Sleeping with my employer? What will happen now? What if someone finds us? God, the amount of noise we made, someone is bound to have heard? I need to get out of here.

I slip from underneath Cromwell's arm. Suddenly, the heat in the room has gone and I feel goose bumps appear over my body, as I reach for my dress, which lies on the floor where he threw it, but as I reach for it, I feel him gently catch hold of my arm.

'You are cold,' he whispers, 'come back to bed,'

I hesitate but he reassures me, that no one will find us and as he speaks, his eyes are so soft that I cannot resist him, so I climb back under the covers and he returns his arms to my body and holds me against him.

'From the roof he saw her bathing,' he mumbles, sleepily, stroking my hair, 'and she was very beautiful,'

* * *

_Bathsheba returns from taking the dinner plates to the kitchen. I watch her with a smile, as she locks the office door. I've been away for almost a week and God, how I have missed her! Not just the movement of her hips and what they promise but seeing her smile and hearing her voice._

_'The household gone to bed, sir,' she say, leaning against the bolted door, playing with a lose strained of hair, as her green eyes stare at me innocently, 'I think its time we joined them,'_

_'As tempting as your offer is, Bathsheba,' I reply, temped beyond belief to throw down my quill and go with her to my...our bed chamber. Its been four months since we first started...and I enjoy ever hour of the day knowing that I will no longer be alone once darkness falls. It's not physical nature of what passes between. It's feeling a warm body besides mine, feeling her breath on my chest, as she sleeps in my arms; knowing that she will still be there, come the morning light, 'I need to finish this letter,'_

_'Is it really that what you want, sir,' she sighs, coming over to me and putting her hands on my shoulders, 'or is it that the ladies at court have worn you out?'_

_'Only you do that, Bathsheba,' I groan, as her hands start to massage away the knots in my neck, 'only you,'_

_'Cromwell!' snaps the Kings, bringing me out of my thoughts, 'Cromwell!'_

_I leave my thoughts of last night in my office and return to the here and now. The King is stood before me, with a look of anger on his face-its a regular feature nowadays. _

_'Yes, your majesty?' I reply, swallowing hard, before I speak._

_'Are you ill?' he sneers, moving closer to me, so that I now feel his breath on my face . I meet his gaze and for a moment, fearing what I am about to say, (Queen Anne still has not given him, his much 'needed' son), he takes a step back._

_'No, your majesty,' I reply, shaking my head, 'just tired,'_

_My mind leaves the Council chamber and returns to my office last night, with Bathsheba massaging my neck._

_Her thumbs circle the base of my neck, pressing hard on the tense muscles in my neck with a passion. I groan as I surrender to her to her quickly._

_'You work too hard, sir,' she whispers, in that way of hers, that is both sweet and teasing at the same time, 'you should tell the King you need a rest,'_

_I put a hand on top of hers and she stops, as I stroke the top of her hand. I love the feel of her skin, which is soft but has an edge to it, a hint of the years of hard work she has gone through. Pulling her towards me, her hair starts to fall out from under that cap she wears and as she sit's down on my lap, her green eyes meet mine, showing that she is thinking the same as me._

_'I'm far from tired, Bathsheba,' I smile, removing the cap from her head and letting her long thick hair full down around her, brushing against my skin as it tumbles down, 'far for tired,'_

_'Just tired,' snorts the King, 'what have you to be tired about? It's not as though you have a kingdom to run!'_

_'mm,' I mutter, deciding it is best to ignore his remark and start thinking on Bathsheba mouth on mine, our tongues deep in each other's throats. My body starts to feel itself over come with heat and desire-I have given up with my work for the night, acts of Parliament do not keep you warm at night._

_'Shall we go to bed,' I gasp, breaking away from her soft lips. Bathsheba smiles wickedly, as she pulls away from me, so she is now perched on the edge of my desk. _

_'No,' she laughs, shaking her head from side to side as she place one of small, bear feet on ever side of my chair and leans forward. Her fingers play with the chair around my neck, as desire starts to flow even stronger threw me with the sight on the tops of her breasts poke through the top of her dress. Then she pulls me to my feet, by my chain and then towards her, so that our mouths are almost once again touching, 'no, sir. I want to stay here,'_

_'That's an interesting bite mark on the side of your neck, Cromwell,' remarks the King, raising an eyebrow, as his little cronies Suffolk and Bryan snigger like schoolboys. At this moment, I find myself missing More, because although he was many things, at least he not behave like an spoilt child in Council._

_'I am afraid,' I answer, trying not to smile as I remember the passion with which Bathsheba and I attacked each other last night, 'I do not understand what your majesty is speaking of,'_

_'mm,' he sighs, before someone interrupts with their feelings on the vacant title of Earl of Hertfordshire._

_'Bathsheba,' I laugh, as she starts unbuttoning my clothes, 'we can't,'_

_'Why not, sir,' she smiles, wrapping her arms round my neck and she wraps her legs round my waist, 'don't tell me you haven't thought about this, on all your lonely nights away at Court?'_

_She had me then, I have thought of us, in many different ways, on my nights away from her. I run my hands up her skirts, pushing them back as I do so and pulling her towards me._

_'Sir,' she gasp, throwing her head back, as we..._

_'Cromwell!'_

_'I agree, your majesty,' I cry, knowing it's best to always say that, even if you do not agree, then change tact later._

_The King stares at me briefly, before turning his attentions elsewhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Bryan whisper something into Suffolk's ear, causing the both of them to chuckle. _

_'Something seems to have amused your grace,' I ask, turning to glare at the both of them but trying to keep a smile on my lips-God, I hate these two._

_'Bryan was just voicing the absurd opinion that you've found yourself a little woman to play with,' grins Suffolk, in that smug way of his, 'though, he cannot possible be right. I mean how low must a woman must be to open her legs to you,'_

_I clench my fists in anger, trying to suppress every urge inside me to snap his neck. I do not care for is slight at me-it's his comment over Bathsheba that makes my blood boil._

_'I think your grace is getting confused,' I reply, in the coldest tone my voice can manage, 'with the women he finds in his bed chamber,'_

_Bathsheba would never give those two bastards a second glace. She is too good for them. She is too good for me also but I, unlike them, would never treat her as if she is just a plaything. Bathsheba is flesh and blood with a heart in need of love and protection._

_'Bathsheba,' I moan, as her legs pull me even further inside her and I tighten my hold on her, as the two of us move frantically in rhythm with each other, 'Bathsheba,'_

_'Sir,' she groan, before letting out a load cry as she digs her nails through my shirt into my back. Hearing cries and feeling her nail, dig deep into my flesh, I cannot take any more. I release with a shout._

_'I think your majesty should be aware,' smirks Bryan, with a small snort of laughter, 'that Lord Cromwell seems to have left his mind and body between the thighs of his little whore,'_

_'You have a woman, Cromwell,' ask the King, with surprising bitterness, as he turns to look at me, 'I thought you were against such licentious behave,'_

_'Yes, your majesty,' I reply dryly, 'but I think it's more important to discuss the serious business of government, than my lords Suffolk and Bryan's pointless gossip,'_

_'Then keep your mind on the business of government!'_

_Her body trembles afterwards as we later lay side by side in bed, even though she like me is burning with heat. I pull her to me and hold her against me, as she rests her head against my chest._

_'Sir?' she starts, then falls silent. I wish she would call me by my Christian name._

_'Bathsheba?'_

_'Nothing sir,' she paused, before saying, 'we have fun together, don't we,'_

_'Yes, Bathsheba,' I laugh, kissing her on the top of her head as I remember our adventures on top of my desk and later, twice on the feathered mattress of our bed, 'yes we do,' _

* * *

It's mid afternoon but I can still fell the touch of his mouth and his hands all over my body, as I go about my work. We made love three times last night, one time on top of his desk; I can still fell his rough hands on my the top of my tighs as he pulls back my skirts...

'Bathsheba!' calls Mistress Scharp, bringing me out of my thoughts, 'I need you to go up to the back bed chamber and bring me down the sliver candlesticks. Lord knows where the others have gone but I strangle them myself, when I find the churl whose taken them!'

* * *

The back bed chamber was never used as a bedroom but more of a place to store furniture and other belongings that were no longer in use. I had only been in there once, to retrieve some plates that the French Ambassador had given Cromwell. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen some dolls, which I guessed belonged to his poor daughters, Anne and Grace. He had told me about them on one of the nights when we had just sat there and talked-I could see how much he missed them. We didn't just make love, some nights we would simply talk, before going to bed, where I would fall asleep in his arms.

I couldn't find the candlesticks. They were not in the box where Mistress Scharp said they would be. As I search for them, my skirts bush up against a sheet, knocking it off, revealing a portrait that was leaning against the wall. I turn round, picking up the sheet to recover it, but before I do, I look at the pretty woman smiling back at me.

She has long, pale brown hair and even lighter brown eyes. Her skin too, is very fair, in the English rose way that all well born woman are trying to copy.

'She's so beautiful,' I think, as kneel before the painting and run a hand down the canvas. It's then I realise who this portrait is of-its Cromwell's departed wife. I feel tears in my eyes then, though I try my best to stop them.

I love him, I realised that long ago, on the night when I told him about the day I watch them take my mother's life for killing my father. The way he comforted me and held me in his arms, made me feel so safe that I knew then I never wanted to be anywhere else. I almost told him my sinful secret, but held my tongue for fear of losing him...but would he ever truly be mine? Would he ever love me?

She was truly beautiful, I was not. My hair was a mass of curls that never stayed in place, not straight and graceful, like hers had been. My eyes were green, like a cat, not an elegant brown. She was from a good family and I was the daughter of a brothel keeper. She had been a wife and I was...I was...I was a sinful whore...he would never truly want me...not as a wife or the mother of his children.


	2. Chapter 2

(Based on the idea of MrsPhantomSylvia-hope you and everyone else likes :))

'_Father,' says Gregory, looking at me from across the table as we eat our Sunday lunch, the way we do every Sunday after church, 'is everything fine with you?'_

'_Of course,' I try and force a smile, as I swallow my food, 'why wouldn't it be?'_

_I know why it wouldn't be. Today is the day, I tell my son about the part of my life, I have kept secret from him for so long. I know I should not have done so. I should have told him the truth, the moment Bathsheba told me, she was carrying our child...No, I should have told him the moment I fell in love with her._

'_You told me yesterday that you had something important to tell me,' he replies, his young face full of concern, 'you said that's why Elizabeth could not dine with us today...you're not ill, are you father?'_

'_No, I'm not ill, tired but not ill,'_

_I look down at my glass of wine and run a finger up the stem of the glass. I'm usually so good with words. I have built a life on being able to use the right words, at the right time, to the right person but when it comes to my own family, I find the right words hard to come by._

'_It's been seven years since your mother was taken from us,' I finally say, breaking the silence, 'and you know, not a day goes by when I do not think about her, Grace and Anne,'_

_It is true. Everyday I think about them and wonder what life would have been like, if the Sweat had not coming knocking at my door-but then I would not have Bathsheba and our sweet little Kate. The workings of God, can be a puzzle at times... I love them all equal, they all have their own compartment in my heart._

'_I know father,' he says with a sad smile, getting out his chair and moving round the table, to sit in the chair next to me, 'and my mind too, I thinks on them daily, but as hard as it is, I think it's time that you maybe considered finding someone to share your days with...Lady Douglas was telling me only the other day how highly she thinks of you...'_

_I try not to laugh as my son speaks. Lady Douglas is a pleasant enough woman, but is of a certain age, a widow with fifteen children and I am sure with no plans to have more. It was duty, not passion that gave her that amount of children and I am not ready for a life of separate bed chambers and simple kisses on the cheek, when Bathsheba and I share so much more, in so many ways-even if I have currently upset her so much, that she will hardly speak with me._

'_Gregory,' I interrupt him, knowing I must tell him the truth, 'please, let me speak. I have found someone to share my days and she makes me happy, in away I thought I never could be again,'_

_I look at him as I finish speaking and wait for him to reply. Slowly, his sad smile, turns into a broad, happy grin, that reminds me of his mother-may Elizabeth rest in peace._

'_Really, father?' he cries, in surprise, ' who is she? Do I know her?'_

'_In a manner of speaking,' I take a deep breath, knowing that its time to finally admit the truth to my son, 'you met her here, in this very room, a few years back. She's called Bathsheba West and I love her very much,'_

_There is a silence in the room as my son takes in my words. He looks puzzled at first, as he tries to remember meeting Bathsheba. I prayer that he takes the news well, but the gasp that comes from his throat, tells me otherwise._

'_Your maid!' he cries, with a look of disgust, 'you are in love with your maid!'_

'_Gregory,' I start, putting an arm on his should, but he knocks me away, as he gets to his feet, 'you said you wanted me to be happy,'_

'_But with your maid! Father, have you lost your mind?'_

'_First of all, Gregory, she is no longer my maid,'_

'_So how did you two re-meet, ' he says, trying to calm himself, but as he once again looks at me, he realises the answer, 'oh, you two have not somehow been reunited, you and she were...while she was still living under this roof! While you were paying her wages!,'_

_As he speaks, part of me feels ashamed of my actions. She was in my employ and was my responsibility- when I think of the amount of times I told Gregory never to abuse his position with the female staff, I feel disgusted with myself._

'_I have to ask, father,' he says, almost in a mumble, looking at the floor as he moves uneasily from one foot to the other, 'is she after your fortune?'_

'_No! And do not speak about Bathsheba in such away!,' I snap in anger over the slight on Bathsheba's character, but I can never stay angry at my son and I know he is just concerned for my welfare, 'sorry Gregory, but you have to understand that it's not like that with us,'_

_He nods his head, very slowly, before sitting back down at the table, his hands clasped tightly together, trying to hide the fact that they are shaking._

'_Very well, father,' he says, slowly, 'tell me what it is like,'_

'_There's no point saying if I could do things differently, I would,' I say, sitting back down next to him, 'the past is gone and while I know I should have waited until she was no longer working for me, but I not going to regret it. I love her, Gregory and while it's hard to comprehend, she loves me too. I do not deserve it but she does. She understands things. She understands my past, better than I do myself. She understands the world I'm trying to create for us. Bathsheba never judges my actions, she simple understands and while she does not always support my actions, she somehow always seems to find away to help me through their consequences...You want me to be happy, Gregory and Bathsheba makes me happy-I cannot imagine my world without her by my side,'_

_There is silence once again, as Gregory stares hard at the table and I stare at my son, longing for him to speak._

'_Well,' he says after what seems like a life time, with a small smile, 'I guess it's time I meet her,'_

'_Good!' I cry, putting an arm round his shoulder, 'she lives in Chelsea, we will go straight away...There is just one more thing...Gregory, you have a sister,' _


	3. Chapter 3

(Glad everyone likes these short stories. Thought it was time for something different, so have let Kate have a turn. In Song of Songs this is just before Bathsheba and Cromwell get married. Hope everyone enjoys)

'Well, Kate,' says Dada, ruffling my hair, 'will I do for your mother?'

We are sat in the garden under the tree, me, Dada and Mummy. Dada been here the whole day with me and mummy and its been so fun. He took me into town this morning for the first time and everybody stopped and stared. Mummy say's its cause Dada is a very important man and works for the King but I know it's cause their jealous, as I have the best Dada in the world! I love my Dada. He brought me a new doll today and Mummy a ring, that sparkles in the sunlight.

'What to think, Kate?'

Mummy smiles, as she pulls me on to her lap. I like it when mummy smiles. Sometimes when Dada is not here, she's sad and that makes me sad too. Some nights I cry, cause I miss him so much and when Mummy comes into my bedroom to comfort me, she's trying to smile but I can see she's upset too. My Mummy and Dada love each other very much.

'It sparkly,' I say and they both laugh. I reach out and touch the gold on Mummy's finger. It has a green stone in the middle of it, that's the same colour as Mummy's eyes.

'In a few mouths time, Kate,' says Dada, picking me up, 'you and Mummy will come and live with me in my house in London,'

'And Gregory?' I ask. I love my big brother. He makes me laugh. He takes me out in London with Lizzie some times, and they buy me sweet meats, which mummy won't let me have cause of my teeth.

'No, Gregory has a home of his own but you can see him every day,' smiles Mummy, looking so pretty, 'and you'll have a much bigger garden to play it,'

'I want to go now,' I say, kissing Dada on the cheek. I want us all to live together, like all the other children in Chelsea do with their parents. I want to live with Mummy and Dada. I want Dada to tell me bedtime stories every night, not only some nights, 'I want to go now,'

'Patience, Kate,' smiles Dada, kissing me, 'but now I really must be going. The King has called a late meeting of the Council,'

'No,' I shout, jumping off Dada's lap, 'Dada stay! Dada tell me bedtime story!'

'Kate,' pleads Dada, getting to his feet and putting on his black jacket, 'I promise I'll be here to kiss you goodnight on Tuesday,'

'No,' I screaming, jumping up and down, hoping that if I cry Dada might stay with me and Mummy, 'NO, NO,NO. Dada stay now!'

'Kate,' Mummy says in her telling off voice, but she's is as sad as me really, 'if you don't stop this, you'll being going to bed without any dinner,'

I try and stop. Alys is cooking beef stew and I love beef stew-it's my favourite. Don't like Mummy's cooking, it always tastes funny-even Dada don't like Mummy cooking. He turns green when he eats it and tries to get rid of it, when Mummy's back is turned.

I wipe the tears from eyes and the snot with the noise with the sleeve on my dress and try to look brave as Dada kisses Mummy goodbye. I don't want Dada to go. I want him to stay. 'Bugger the King,' Mummy always says to Dada, when she thinks I can't hear. I hate the King, taking my dada away from me all the time. Sometimes, he takes my Dada away from me for weeks!

Then I see it, all shiny in the sun-it's Dada's chain, that he always wears to show he works for the King. It's lying on the grass still, as Mummy doesn't like him wearing it when he's with us, cause Dada belongs to us, not the King, when he's with Mummy and me. Dada can't see the King without it. If he don't have it, he can't see the King and will have to stay with Mummy and me.

Dada and Mummy are still kissing, so I pick it up and go to hide. It needs to be some place good, so that dada can't find it. He'll find it easy in the house or in the garden, but not if it's in the river. Even Dada is not clever enough to find it in all that water.

'Dada stay now,' I say, as I throw the chain, with all my little strength into the river.

'Kate, NO!' Dada shouts, running over to me and picking me up, but he's not shouting at me-my Dada never shouts at me.

'Thomas!'

Mummy comes running over to see what's going on. She'll be so happy when she finds out Dada is staying with us.

'Take Kate,' Dada says, giving me to Mummy and rushing to river, 'I think I can reach it,'

He leans over and tries to grab his chain, but he can't get to it, as it sinks into the deep water. Dada says one of those words, that only adults are allowed to say, but it don't matter cause now dada has to stay at home with us.

'It's gone,' groans Dada, getting to his feet, 'it's gone, Bathsheba,'

'Can't you just get a new one?'

'Bathsheba, the King does not just hand out Chains of State like their sweet meats!'

'Well then, you'll just have to explain then, won't you Lord Cromwell?' snaps Mummy, getting upset-she wasn't meant to, she was meant to be happy, 'or you'll have to jump in after it?'

'That would be great plan, Bathsheba, except I cannot swim!'

'For God sake!,' shouts Mummy, marching towards dada and handing me to him, 'here, take your daughter!'

Mummy takes off her dress, so she has just got her white dress ,she wears under all her pretty clothes, on and jumps into the water. Dada and me stare opened mouthed as she dives under the water.

'Why did you do it, Kate?' asks Dada, as he holds me tight, cause he worried about Mummy.

'Cause I didn't want you to go, Dada,' I say, kissing him on the cheek, just as mummy jumps out of the water, holding up Dada's chain. She swims to the side and me and dada help her out of the water. She is soaking wet and get me and dada wet too. She looks so funny her hair full of with leaves.

'There you are, Lord Cromwell,' say mummy, handing Dada the chain, 'one Chain of State and I hope the bloody King realises what he puts this family through,'

'Dada stay now,' I smile, hugging my Dada as tight as I can, hoping that he will not leave me and Mummy now.

'Of course, Dada will stay now,' laughs Mummy, kissing me and Dada, 'because he now knows that an upset daughter is more cunning than upset King. Besides, Mummy will have to take a hot bath now and your father's never been one to miss Mummy taking one of those,'


	4. Chapter 4

(Hope everyone is enjoying these little stories. Dedicated to MrsPhantomSylvia, who gave me the idea)

'Bathsheba,' groaned Thomas, shaking his head from side to side, as he stood behind me, whilst I was standing before the glass in our bed chamber, unpinning my hair and letting it tumble down around me, 'don't,'

'Don't, what Thomas?' I replied, keeping my face fixed in an innocent smile as the steam from the hot bath the servants had just brought me, clouded up the mirror, making the reflection of me and my husband, almost disappear.

'You know what,' said Thomas, softly, placing an arm around my waist and pulling me against him and with the other hand, bushing my hair to the side, so he could kiss the sensitive base of my neck, 'you know what seeing you in a steaming hot bath does to me,'

I turned round in his arms and placed my arms round his neck, still with my most innocent smile on my lips. It was still early morning and Kate, thankfully was still fast asleep and not banging on our chamber door, demanding her morning cuddle. I had planned everything so well.

'Maybe I just want a bath, Lord Cromwell?' I teased, kissing my husband on the lips, 'or maybe I don't want my husband to leave me and our young daughter for two weeks, because the King can't seem to run his own Kingdom?'

'Bathsheba...'

'Or maybe' I continued, letting my robe fall slowly off my shoulders and revealing the round tops of my breasts, 'I want my husband to go away with a memory of his wife, that will bring him comfort on the lonely nights and will bring him quickly back to her and their child,'

'You know, Bathsheba,' smiled Thomas, placing his hands on top of my arms and pulling my robe down a little more, 'I will always come back to you and Kate,'

'I know,' I sighed, leaning in and placing my lips almost on Thomas', 'but I want to make sure you know where your real loyalties should lie,'

We kiss but as Thomas kisses me more deeply, I pull away with a smile and turn my back on him.

'Bathsheba, please, it's time I was leaving,'

'I thought you use to be a mercenary, Lord Cromwell? Loyalty to the highest bidder,' I reply in my most seductive tone, as I turn back to face my husband and let my robe fall to the floor, 'and as your wife, Lord Cromwell, I am always the highest bidder,'

I stared at my husband with wide innocent eyes, as his dark eyes looked me up and down, examining every curve of my body, as if he was just seeing my naked flesh for the first time. Gradually a sly smile appeared on his lips and I knew that I had won. We kissed passionately, as I pulled frantically at Thomas' shirt and breeches, wanting his skin against mine. The bath still had steam pouring off it, causing sweat and desire to cover our bodies. I wanted my husband so badly, that it took every ounce of strength to gasp 'wait', as our bodies fell against the wall.

'Bathsheba?' cried Thomas impatiently as I push him slightly way, both of us trying to catch our breath.

'In the bath,' I said still teasing my husband by running my leg up the side of his thigh, 'in the bath, Lord Cromwell,'

* * *

'Bathsheba, my Bathsheba,' whispered Thomas as he nibbled at the base of my neck, whilst I cried out in pleasure as he entered me, the hot water around us increasing our pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my nails deep into his back, as I felt our desire increase with ever moment of our bodies, until finally at the same moment we peaked, causing us both to cry out in satisfaction.

'Don't go,' I said softly, my trembling body still wrapped around his, 'please stay,'

'You know I have to,' answered Thomas, with a sad smile as he kissed me lightly on the lips, 'but I promise the first moment I can, I will come home to you and Kate,'

I sighed. I knew the answer before I had even asked my question. I hated sharing my husband with the King, who treated him as if he was nothing more than someone to blame when things went wrong. It made me sick, to think that bastard of a man was treating my husband in such away, but I had to tell myself it was for the best-the only way the Reformation could continue was by Thomas keeping the King sweet.

'Well Lord Cromwell, if you have to leave, maybe your wife should give you a parting gift,'

I pushed my husband back, causing water to splash out of the tub, so that I was now the one top. Leaning over him, I let my long, wet hair bush up against his body, causing him to groan in longing, before deeply kissing him as I lowered my body on to his, digging my nails into him as we once again joined together.

'What did I do right, to deserve a wife like you,' gasped Thomas, throwing his head back, as I started to slowly rock my hips back and forwards, wanting to give my husband the most intense memory of us, not caring how long it took me to achieve my goal or our pleasure.

* * *

'Dada be home for Christmas?' chirped Kate from my arms as were stood in the stables, saying goodbye to Thomas. It had started to snow, but despite being wrapped up warm in my furs, I couldn't stop shivering-I still couldn't face him going.

'Dada be home for Christmas, Kate,' replied Thomas with a smile, as he kissed his young daughter on the top of her head, 'and he will bring you back a present, I promise. Now you be a good girl for your mother and look after her for me,'

Kate nodded her head frantically, wanting to make her Dada even more proud of her, as Thomas kissed me goodbye and tears started to appear in my eyes, stinging my skin in the cold weather.

'I'll be back as soon as I can,' said Thomas, his smile turning sad, as he put a hand on my cheek, 'you are cold,'

'I promise to have a hot bath waiting for you when you return,' I answered, returning his smile, trying to sound cheerful, 'now you better be going, we can't have the King being angry,'

'Bye, bye Dada,' called Kate, waving her chubby little hand, as Thomas climbed onto his horse, 'love you,'

He turned and waved to us, before riding off into the morning snow, leaving me and Kate alone in the stables, missing him already.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hope everyone likes this scene. Based on the beautiful picture by MrsPhantomSylvia)

'Bathsheba!' calls Thomas, at the top of his voice, as he runs into the kitchen, causing me to almost drop the small cooking pot I'm holding in my hands, 'what the Hell are you doing?'

'Trying to put the cooking pot away,' I mumble, trying to get off the stool I am standing on, to reach the shelf, but find that my growing belly is making it difficult to move. I curse myself under my breath for being so helpless, 'Thomas can you help me?'

Thomas drops the papers he is carrying and rushes over to me, taking a gently hold of my hand and help me down. I hate having to ask for help, as I am not sick. I am fed up with being with child, my belly had grown so much recently that I'm struggle with putting on my shoes and when I do manage it, I then find that I have got the wrong shoes on the wrong feet or they aren't matching!

'What on earth were you doing up there, Bathsheba?' he sighs, shaking his head from side to side, as he helps me off the stool and into a chair, 'remember, you're caring precious cargo in there,'

'I was trying to wash up the plates and pots and put them away,' I say, trying not to let my frustration show, liking the concern, Thomas has for me and our child. We are not married. Our child will be born a bastard, like Magdalene, my first born, but the child now growing in my belly will have a father, who cares for it even though, it will not bear his name.

'That's what I employ Alys for,' he replies, putting an arm around my shoulder, 'where is she? She should be here, looking after you two,'

'She's helping one of the women in the village, whose time is due,' I smile, kissing him gently on the lips, 'I'm not the only women expecting a baby, Thomas,'

'But I'm not paying her to look after them,' he mutters, getting to his feet and taking off his doublet, hanging it over the back of a chair, 'now, you sit there and I'll finish putting this place back in order,'

I laugh as he speaks, harder than I have laughed in a long time, not believing what Thomas had just suggested. Tears start to appear in my eyes, I laugh so much at the idea of Thomas doing housework. I wonder what those at Court would say, it they could see him now, clucking around me like a mother hen-you'd think I was carrying the Christ child in my belly, the way Thomas panic's around me now.

'Bathsheba?'

'The great Lord Cromwell, doing housework! Come on, Thomas, please just let me finish those few pots and pans?'

'It cannot be that difficult,' he smiles, picking up a dirty plate, 'if...'

'If what, Lord Cromwell?' I say, putting my hands on hips, as I and my growing belly struggle to my feet, 'if I can do it, surely you can? Well, let me tell you something, my life is not as simple as it seems. I'd like to see you, try and sew pearls onto a silk dress!'

But I can't shout and scream at him. As I look into his dark round eyes, I find I can't be cruel. He is trying so hard, more than most men would, given the situation. Most men, would having thrown me on to the streets and left me and their child to die, but Thomas looks after us. Anthony used me, got me with Magdalene and let his mother throw me down the stairs, then out of the house, while I was carrying in our child. But Thomas, he looks after us. He's got me and the child a home, he visits us when he can, he worries about me and when Thomas lies next to me at night, he sleeps with a arm placed protectively around me and our unborn baby.

'Leave it,' I smile, taking hold of his hand, 'let's go to bed,'

* * *

'You look tired?' I say, sitting on the bed, leaning forward slightly as Thomas places some pillows behind my aching back, 'you need to rest,'

'Do not worry about me,' he smiles, kissing me on the head, as he helps me sit back, 'better?'

'Yes, thank you,' I sigh, as I feel the aching pains in my back, slowly disappearing, 'but I do worry about you Thomas,'

'I'm not worth your worry, Bathsheba,' Thomas answers, as he get undressed, 'it's not good for you or our child,'

'To me you are, Thomas. You're important to me,'

As he finishes undressing, he sits down on the edge of the bed with a weak smile on his lips and for the first time I notice, the black rims under his dark eyes. Thomas works too hard, one day I fear it will make him sick...or worse, kill him. I understand why he does it to himself, that he wants to create a better world, (though I'm still hesitant to follow him completely), but I wish sometimes, that he would just let things be. If I was Thomas' wife, I would have a right to complain and demand that he stays home with me and our soon to be born child. But I am just a mistress, carrying a bastard in her belly, I have no rights but I love him and our child, I want Thomas to safe with us.

'I miss you Thomas,' I smile, placing a hand on top of his, 'I get so lonely when you're not here sometimes,'

'I miss you too, Bathsheba,' Thomas, says softly, leaning over and kissing me on the lips. I run my fingers threw his hair, enjoying having him once again close to me, it's been a long time. He puts his arms around me and hold me loosely to him-Thomas get's worried that he could hurt the baby, if he holds me tight.

'Och!'

'Bathsheba!' he cries in panic, letting going of me, the colour draining from his face, 'what...'

'The baby's kicking,' I laugh, kissing him lightly on the lips as I take hold of Thomas hand and guiding it to the spot on my belly which our child now kicks vigorously, 'see,'

He laughs as feels his growing child kick his hand repeatedly. I wonder most days, if it is a boy or a girl I am carrying. I think its a boy, as Magdalene never moved as frantically as this little one. If its a boy, I want to call him Thomas, but I haven't told Thomas my wish yet, as I don't know how he'll take it.

'Only two months to go and till we meet you,' laughs Thomas, suddenly sounding so tired as he moves himself, so that he is now lying on the bed, his head resting against my rounding belly, 'only two months till you meet your father and your mother...my Bathsheba...my beautiful Bathsheba,'

I smile and put an arm round him, as he fall asleep, his head still resting on my belly. The baby too seems to sense that its father has fallen asleep, as it soon goes quiet also, leaving me the only one awake in the cottage, but I don't mind. I love the moments like these, when it is just me, Thomas and our child, alone in the world. Just the three of us, no one else. No King or Queen, no gossiping courtiers or men of law or faith, just the three of us.


	6. Chapter 6

(Big thank you to MrsPhantomSylvia. Hope everyone enjoys this story-hopefully this should make more sense now :))

'_Your Grace,' I say as I greet my friend Cranmer and then his wife as I enter their dining room, 'Katharina, thank you for your invitation to dine with you both,' _

'_You are welcome, Thomas,' replies Cranmer, but as he speaks his eyes fall away from mine and stare at the floor-the way they always do when he is nervous. I look over to his wife, who is not only completely illegal but also clearly the one who runs the marriage, and she smiles- but something is not right with the look she directs at me._

'_Would you please take a seat, Lord Cromwell,'_

_I do as I am told, getting the feeling that something is not right with the atmosphere between us. It is almost cold. Cranmer continuously looks at his hands, stretching them out, then clenching them into a fist again. I sense something is wrong and it is not to do with anything that has happened between them; Katharina keeps watching me with judging eyes, as though she fears I am going to steal their sliver._

'_I feel as though I am walking towards the scaffold,' I laugh, as I sit down, but the two of them continue to exchange looks, before looking over at me with frosty eyes, that cannot quite meet my gaze._

'_Lord Cromwell...Thomas,' says Cranmer, sitting down opposite me, 'I...we have heard rumours,'_

'_There is always rumours,' I sigh with smile, 'is that I plan to poison the King, then marry the Lady Mary, to get my claws on the throne? Or is it that I simply drink the blood of dead babies?'_

'_Thomas, this is serious. The allegations accuse you of being of a licentious nature,'_

'_They always are,'_

'_Yes but even the King is repeating these to the Queen. Thomas, after all we have been through, trying to abolish the evils of the old ways, you are willing to risk it all by...'_

_I look at him with cold eyes, trying to figure out what is behind his words. I have dedicated most of my life to the destruction of the Papacy, a dedication that cost me most of my family but I have known Thomas a long time, so I do not argue. I keep my mouth shut and continued to listen to him, however his nerves cause him to stutter-its Katharina who finally tells me why I am on trial._

'_Have you got yourself a little whore?' she asks with surprising bluntness, as she sits down next to her husband and I try to stop my jaw hitting the floor. Now I know where this rumour has come from and it's my own stupid fault, for letting my mind wander. Poor Bathsheba! I vowed to protect her and yet, I have made her more talked about than the Queen at court-even if no one knows her name. _

'_She is no whore,' I mutter, looking straight at them and the two of them, shift uneasy in their seats, 'she is no whore and if you really think that I am a man who lives his life in the gutter, than you really do not know me at all,'_

'_I'm sorry, Thomas,' replies Cranmer, still not able to meet my eyes, 'but you have to understand the position this places us in,'_

'_Yes,' echoes Katharina, with a lot more force than her husband, 'you are meant to building a future free of such behaviour, not being seen as supporting it,' _

'_Well I am happy to put both your minds at ease,' I snap, annoyed at their assumptions about what passes between Bathsheba and I, making it something extremely unholy, when it is anything but, 'I have not sunk down into the realms of Hell. If you must know, I have in fact found away to claw myself out of the pit of despair,'_

'_Thomas,' say Cranmer, with a small pitying smile, which does not easy my anger but only helps to increase it, as I know what's coming next, 'it cannot have been easy these past years..'_

'_Don't..'_

'_Don't, Thomas?'_

'_Do not say, I know you have been lonely these past years, Thomas, because I have heard it all before,' I continue, getting to my feet, ready to make my exit, 'and while, I do not deny that yes, I have been lonely but if my loneliness was going to drive me to stews of Southwark, do you not think I would have taken solace in the arms of a whore years ago? I conquered loneliness a long time ago, so whatever passes between me and...it is more to do with human emotions than loneliness or lust. I would have thought, you all people would understand that, Your Grace, now if you and your wife will excuse me, I think it's time I took my leave,'_

_I nodded my head, respectfully and turn to leave, slightly comforted by the fact that Bathsheba will be waiting for me at home, but as I reach the door, Katharina calls me back._

'_We apologise, Lord Cromwell for any hurt we have caused you,' she says, her voice softer but still with a stern edge to it, which must cause Cranmer many headaches, 'I am sure that whatever you share with this woman is of a holy nature, so I thinks it's best, as one of your closes friends, that we should meet her,'_

_

* * *

_

_I am glad to be home after such a long day. In truth, I hate being a court, it's full of men and women, who will do any trick imaginable to advance themselves for money and power. I know they view me, as being in the same mode, only worse as I am not and never will be 'one of them,' but I do the things, I do, not just for the sole reason of wealth, but because I want England to live in light, after years of darkness. _

'_Lord Cromwell,' says Richard, the only other person in the house who knows of Bathsheba and mine's relationship, as he greets me in the hallway, 'did you have a good evening?'_

'_An interesting one, Richard,' I smile, handing him my cloak, before putting a hand on my chamber door, 'is everything well?'_

'_Is everything fine, sir' _

'_Good, good,' I nodded, suddenly feeling extremely tired as I open the door, 'well, goodnight Richard,'_

_

* * *

_

_I close the door gently behind me, and by the light of the fire, I see Bathsheba sleeping peacefully in my...our bed. Taking great care not to wake her, I step carefully over to the bed and sit on the edge, watching her sleep. Her hair hangs lose around her, framing her beauty and covering the pillow with it falling curls... She should not be here. She should be lying in the bed of a kind, country lawyer, who can look after and love her properly, instead of being with me. _

'_Sorry, sir,' she mumbles sleepily, trying to open her eyes as she turns towards me, 'I was so tired,'_

'_Sh!' I smile, placing a hand on the side of her face, 'you go back to sleep,'_

_I kiss her gentle on the forehead and watch her fall back to sleep. Hearing her breath become heavy, I get undress as quietly as I can, not wanting to disturb her and climb into bed beside her. I blow out the small candle and return to Bathsheba, placing an arm around her waist and pulling us together. She mumbles something as she turns into my arms and fall into a deep sleep, resting her head on my chest. I hold her tight, as I let sleep take me, knowing come the sunrise, I will not be alone._

_

* * *

_

'_Did you have a nice evening sir?' she asks with a smile, as she buttons up my doublet. I have not yet told her about Cranmer and his wife's request to meet her, for I fear how she will take it-she is so nervous sometimes, though you would not think it on some nights._

'_Yes, I did Bathsheba,' I reply, putting my arms around her waist and pulling her against me, 'and did you have a nice evening at the fair?'_

'_It was nice, sir but I...'she starts, but then her cheeks turns scarlet and she looks away from me, 'I...no you'll laugh at me,'_

_I kiss her gently of the forehead. We have only a few moments left together before we must go are separate for the day. I think about her when I am away at court and while on occasions, it has distracted me, the majority of the time I find away to let my thoughts about Bathsheba run alongside my work. If only I can build this better future, then maybe there is chance the two of us can have a life together in complete peace._

'_I laugh with you, Bathsheba,' I smile, 'but never at you,'_

'_You will at this, sir,' she replies, pulling away from me and sitting on the edge of our bed, looking down at the floor and shuffling her feet, 'I was at the fair with the others. It was fun for a time, but I grew bored...you hate fairs, I know but I found I missed you,'_

_She continues to look at the floor, that mass of auburn hair, covering her beautiful face. It is true, I do hate fairs, but not because I do not understand fun...I have my reasons...I have grown use to being alone, spending my nights in my study, pouring over endless documents by candlelight, wondering how Gregory was getting on at Cambridge. I love having Bathsheba in my world, I feel alive inside once more. If only I was a simple lawyer, I would gladly have gone with her, but I fear what will happen to her, if my enemies find out about us. I could not bear the thought of those fools, Suffolk and Bryan laying a finger on her, but despite my fears, I long for us to be together-perhaps now is the time for me to tell her._

'_Bathsheba,' I say, slipping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me. She still looks at the floor as I hold her, so I put a hand on the side of her face and guide her face to mine, 'do the servants go to bed at same time every night,'_

'_Yes, sir,' she replies, a smile back on her beautiful lips, 'they all retire at the same time, except me, as I have to take your plates to the kitchen and...'_

'_And?'_

'_And see if there is anything else you require of me,' she says with a small sly smile, as she looks up at me with her bewitching green eyes, that always manage to stir something deep in my soul, 'which luckily for me, you often do,'_

_She leans forward to kiss me, but I take awhile to respond. Does she think that I am just using her to warm my bed? _

'_How possible would it be say, for you to sneak out?' I ask, as casually as I can, 'and then be back in your room safe for the morning?'_

_She pulls away from me slightly and looks at me confused, a strand of her wild curls, falling down and covering her left eyes, as she thinks on my question. _

'_It depends sir, cause if you are home, then I will be missed as they need me to take your dinner to you,'_

'_But I won't be here, for you to be needed to do such task,' I smile, pulling her back to me, noticing that despite the chill in the morning air, her body brings me great warmth. _

'_You think I'm foolish sir, don't you,' _

'_Of course I don't,' I reply, kissing her on the lips, trying to control the passion I feel for her as I must be on my way to Court, 'Bathsheba, can you tell Joanne I will not be home for dinner tonight,'_

'_Yes, sir,'_

'_And,' I continue, taking a deep breath as I run my fingers through her thick, silky hair, 'I want you to do your best to slip out of the house and meet me at St Pauls, when the clock strikes Seven,'_

_Bathsheba gazes at me, her eyes still looking at me with puzzlement at my request, but she nods her head in agreement._

'_Do not worry, Bathsheba,' I reassure her, kissing her once again and I feel her body relax within my arms, 'I swear to you, no harm will come to you, but promise me, you will wear that green dress of yours. You always look so beautiful in that gown,'_

_

* * *

_

_I see her in the evening light, sat on the steps of St Pauls, the gentle wind lifting her hair before letting fall back down around her. Bathsheba has worn that green dress and I feel my heart skip a beat as I see it from underneath her cloak- it was the dress she wore the first time we...I can still recall peeling it off of her shoulders and slipping it off her naked body, as our tongues were deep in each other's mouths._

'_Sir,' she whispers, as she sees me and gets to her feet, 'will I do?'_

'_Your more than do,' I smile, trying to suppress my urges to take her in my arms and kiss her, 'did you have any difficulty leaving the house?'_

'_Cause you were away, Mistress Scharp went to bed early and all the others were , well I think its best that I don't say,' she replies coyly, looking up at me from under her eyelids, 'sir, where are we going?'_

_I want to take hold of her hand. I want to put an arm round her shoulders as we walk through the streets, but I cannot. If we are seen-I do not care of what people can do to me, court gossip cannot hurt me-it's Bathsheba, I fear for._

'_We are going to see some friends of mine,' _

_

* * *

_

'_I shouldn't be here, sir,' she hisses, pulling away as we stand on the threshold, 'please, let me go home,'_

'_Bathsheba,' I say, trying to silence her fears as I place my hands on the sides of hers and pull her gently to me, 'nothing bad is going to happen. They are my friends, they are not going to hurt you,'_

'_But he is the Archbishop of Canterbury and I am the daughter of brothel keeper. I was a nun, who does and thinks unholy things,'_

'_Well,' I continue, placing my arms around her, not caring if the servants see me or not, 'I'm the son of a tavern keeper, who thinks and does unholy things on a daily basis, yet I dine here often,'_

_

* * *

_

'_So, Bathsheba,' says Katharina, studying Bathsheba very closely and in a way that makes me want to instantly protect her, 'Lord Cromwell tells me you work for him?'_

'_Yes,' replies Bathsheba, quietly, staring down at her plat, whose food she has hardly touched, 'I'm his maid,'_

'_Katharina,' whispers Cranmer, out of the side of his mouth, 'I do not think that is the sort of question you should be asking,'_

'_No?' she says, sharply, turning her head to the side as she glares at her poor husband, 'it was an innocent question, Thomas. You told me to be nice, which I am. I know it's not easy being a secret,'_

'_Oh I don't mind,' Bathsheba interrupts, looking up from her food for the first time since we sat down to eat, 'it's just...well, I'm not really understanding why I am here,'_

_I go to say something, but before I can, Katharina starts to laugh in that delightful accent of her's, but for some reason it makes me feel uncomfortable._

'_Do you know, Bathsheba?' she smiles, 'I think men are sometimes the most stupid of God's creatures. They are all talk when it comes to matters of business but when it comes to matters of the heart, they are more than useless,'_

_Bathsheba stares at her for a moment, looking puzzled before turning to glance at me with a little smile, before returning to her food. Under the table, I take hold of her hand and gently squeeze it in reassurance, hoping that she no longer thinks I only want her around me for pleasure. _

'_I think some men are,' she smiles, though her eyes remain on her plat, 'but I hope that others are just frightened when it comes to such things,'_

_I prayer to God that I am the latter. It is true, I am frightened. I am scared that if I tell her that I love her, I will lose her, like I lost Elizabeth before her. I care for her so much, I could not bear for God to take Bathsheba from me also._

'_I think you are very right, Bathsheba,' Cranmer say, looking first at Bathsheba, then Katharina, 'we men are terrified of the things we cannot see,'_

'_That is very true,' interrupts Katharina, her voice and manor as forceful as ever, 'but I think men are more frightened of this world than women. Take these two men. They want to get rid of the Catholic church, yet they hold back on smashing it to pieces...I must say, I think you are a very brave woman, Bathsheba, leaving the corrupt world of the nunnery for a life of freedom,'_

_I watch as Bathsheba shuffles uncomfortable in her chair and I go to speak, but I need not worry as she speaks for herself._

'_I was not a good nun,' she says, slowly, 'not like my friend Cecily. I was only there because I had nowhere else to go and because I had sinned,'_

_Bathsheba blames herself for her mother's death. I have told her, she is not blame for what happened to her mother, it was her decision to place the knife in that bastard's heart and she would not want her only child to suffer so. Sometimes, when Bathsheba thinks I cannot see, I notice her staring at a space on the wall, as her mind drifts to another time and place, to the death of her mother or to her little girl, who was taken her way from her, in punishment for her 'sin'._

'_But now you are free,' continues Katharina, with a smile as she raised a glass of wine, 'and you realise the abuses of those evil places,'_

'_I realise the world is changing. I realise the good in saying the Lord's words in English, but mine is a punishment that God as bestow upon me until the day he chooses to forgive me. I am free, but I am not forgiven,'_

'_You see,' Katharina gasps loudly, pointing a finger at Bathsheba, who looks up and stares at her with surprising little emotion, 'you see what those in Rome do to innocent people,'_

'_If you'll excuse me,' Bathsheba whispers, as she pushes her chair away from the table, before getting to her feet and rushing towards the door._

_

* * *

_

'_Bathsheba,' I call after her, as follow her out the room, leaving Cranmer to throw a disapproving look at his wife, who returns his gaze with determined eyes, _'_Bathsheba, wait!'_

'_I'm sorry, sir,' she replies, as she desperately tries to unlock the front door, but the heavy bolt is too strong for her and it fails to move into place, 'I've cause you embarrassment,'_

_As she falls against the door, she bursts into tears, which cut straight through me and causes me to rush forward, placing my arms tight around her waist._

'_You have done no such thing, Bathsheba,' I whisper in her ear, as I gently pull her away from the door, 'you could never embarrass me,'_

_She turns round in my arms, her untamed hair bushing against me as she does so and sobs into my chest. Continuing to hold her as tight against me as I can, I place a hand on the top of her head and gently stroke her hair._

'_I'm not clever. You need someone whose clever and can talk with you about politics and religion. Who isn't a dirty sinner!'_

'_Now listen to me!' I say, as firmly as I can without upsetting her further, 'you are no such thing. All that happened to you was not your fault!'_

'_You don't understand,' she shouts, trying to pull away but I still manage to hold her to me, 'I'm not clever like you, I can't justify the horrible crimes which I have done. I'm tainted until I have I sign from God that he has forgiven me,'_

_Do I justify my sins? I guess I probably do. I need to be on the winning side so I do not end up back in poverty or let the Reformation, which I have work so long for, fall from my grasp._

'_Bathsheba, what Anthony did to you was unforgivable. He preyed on you when you were venerable and lonely. He's the sinner, not you,' I smile, trying to comfort her, but as I speak the words, I feel a chill go down my spine. Have I done the same to her, as that bastard has done. I took her to my bed on the same night that he broken her heart and while, I do not intend to do the same, I cannot help thinking that this makes me in the same model as him. I go to say something else, but Bathsheba seems to sense my feelings and speaks before I do, answering my fears._

'_You didn't pray on me, sir. I wanted you, just as much as you wanted me,' she answers, a smile on her lips as she stops fighting me and places her arms around my waist, 'I trust you. I know you will never hurt me. I feel safe when I'm with you,'_

'_Shall we go back?' I ask, before we kiss on the lips._

* * *

'_I like her,' Bathsheba says, sitting down on the bed and slipping off her shoes, 'she's very strong willed,'_

'_She's a lot like you,' I reply, kissing Bathsheba on top of the head as I unbutton my doublet. After the earlier misunderstandings, Bathsheba and Katharina had got on extremely well, in particular they were in agreement about the inability of men to understand woman._

'_I like his Grace too,' she continued, starting to peel off her stockings, 'but he's not like you,'_

'_Bathsheba?' I ask, with a raised eyebrow, but Bathsheba continues to smile as she gets to her feet and comes towards me._

'_I don't think he's as strong as you. I don't think he can handle pressure as well as you,' she says, putting her arms around my neck and pressing her warm body hard against mine, as her eyes fall on my lips as she whispers, 'and I like my men to be strong,'_

_We kiss, with a fervour that causes our bodies to stumble and fall against the bookcase. Leaning against the ledge, Bathsheba breaks away from my lips as she runs her right leg up the side of my body, before wrapping it around my waist-God, I want to take her so much, but Bathsheba has this game of making you wait, which somehow always makes the end result much sweeter._

'_I still think I'm a sinner, sir, regardless of what you or Katharina say,' she whispers, as she tips her hips against my groin as she lets one of her arms fall away from neck, running it slowly down my body to the top of my breeches, 'but there is one sin, not even God himself can stop me from committing,'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning-this is going to be a bit smutty, but its also meant to be a bit of fun. Is set just before 'All For Christ'. Hope you all enjoy. **

Thomas was talking as our coach travels through the dark German countryside. It was late and we are returning from a banquet at Court in celebration of the birth of the Duke's son. It was my first time out of the house, since giving birth to our own son Daniel and I had greatly enjoyed once having my freedom back and speaking with adults, having spent the evening in conversation with the wives of some of the Courtiers, (I never thought I see the day when I could hold a conversation in a foreign language); whilst Thomas had spent the evening in conversation with some English merchants, hoping to bypass some of the trade laws. I didn't mind us spending little time with each other at the party, but as we sit in the coach, I wish he would stop talking about the wool trade.

'So given that the price...'

'Thomas!' I cry, no longer able to take much more talk about the price of English wool in the various capitals of Europe, so I quickly wrap my arms around his neck, before kissing him as deeply as I could. At first Thomas was just frozen there with shock, but soon his arms are around my waist and his tongue deep in my mouth. Our bodies press against each other, causing me to feel desire running through my blood. It was almost seven months since we had last made love, due to my pregnancy and my body healing itself from the shock of birth, but now it was healed and I was ready to once again welcome my husband back inside my bed.

'You're in playful mood tonight,' smiles Thomas slyly as he pulls me on to his lap and running his fingers up and down my top half of my dress as I sit there.

'Am I?' I reply with an innocent smile, pulling the stomacher of my dress down slightly, revealing the roundness of my breasts-much to the delight of my husband, 'I was not aware,'

'You know I can never resist you in that dress, Bathsheba,' Thomas groans, pulling me towards him. Its true, I know he can't resist me in my red silk gown, (the first time I wore it, resulted in Daniel's appearance nine months later), which clings to my body in all the right places-thankfully the babies have only helped my curves, rather than hinder them. He brushes my hair to the side, leaning forward about to let his lips dance across my neck, but as the coach turns a corner, my husband suddenly pulls away, 'what the Hell?'

He tries to move away to the window, but I pull him back, tightening my arm around his neck and pushing my body as hard as can against my husband's, straddling him around the waist as I do so.

'Shh,' I smooth, my fingers playing with the black curls on at the top of his neck, 'just relax. We are not going home tonight,'

'Bathsheba,' he answers, with a raised eyebrow, 'what are you plotting? You know I hate surprises!'

'And yet, Lord Cromwell,' I whisper, nibbling at the base of his ear, before moving down in his neck, kissing his skin, occasion letting my teeth graze his flesh as I try to control my own desire whilst increasing his, 'you always end up enjoying them. Now I haven't been a good wife recently. I have been neglecting my poor husband,'

As I speak, I take one arm away from his neck and let my fingers unbutton his doublet and loosening his shirt, giving my mouth and tongue a lot more skin to explore.

'You have had our son to care for,' he gasps, stroking my hair as I continue to kiss the base of his neck, remembering how much I love feeling his skin against my lips, 'not to mention the girls,'

'That's my duty as a mother but I am speaking of my duty as a wife,' I reply, moving my lips back up to his, so they are almost touching, while I tighten my hold on his waist, pressing my body so hard against his, that I can soon feel that my body as achieved my desired effect. With the best innocent smile I can manage, I loosen my grip on my husband's hips. He looks at me slightly startled, as in his blue eyes, I can see desire creeping into them, though he is trying to fight it but as I move my hand away from neck, I pretend to let it gradually fall away, but as I do, I let it brush against his manhood, which is as hard as rock and longing to be freed from his breeches, 'my, I have neglected you! Well, let's see if we can't put that right,'

With the hand I just let fall, I reach for the ribbons of his breeches but as I'm about to pull the thread, he gently takes hold of my wrist.

'Bathsheba, I cannot,' he laughs, stroking my hair with his other hand, 'we will be heard. Let just wait until we reach our destination, then we will have all night to ourselves,'

He is fighting. He is still thinking he is back at court, having to play the role of the Courtier with a heart of stone, but I too play a long and nodded my head willing.

'No you are right,' I smile, kissing Thomas gently on the lips and take my legs away from his waist, 'except it's more fun this way!'

'Bathsheba?'

Before he can do anything, I return my mouth straightaway to his, kissing him deeply, before pulling away as he responds, placing my lips once again on the base of his neck, pushing my hair against his flesh. He can never resist me once he feels my lose hair, many a times over the years a simple kiss has turned into a bout of loving making, because he has been unable to control himself after feeling my wild curls against him.

'You've undone my ribbons,' I smile, looking up at him, making my cat like green eyes, wide and pure, 'I though you didn't want us be heard,'

'I sure you can be quiet, when you want to be, Lady Cromwell,' he laughs, placing a hand on the side of my face and guiding my lips to his, but as he leans in to kiss me, I move quickly away. I loosen the ribbons of my dress even more, so that its creeps off my shoulders slightly and he smiles as he sees the tips of my breasts, thinking he knows whats coming next, but he is wrong. I lean forward to kiss and he leans forward to meet me, but as our lips touch, I once again break away. Painfully slowly, I run my lips down his neck and then down his still clothed chest, pressing my almost naked breasts hard against him, sliding off the seat, so that I am kneeling on the coach's floor and feeling its rocking motions through my body, as I lean forward and untie his breeches.

'Bathsheba?' he sounds almost puzzled as he speaks, but gasping as he feels himself freed from the tight fabric.

'Oh I won't be heard, Lord Cromwell,' I whisper, resting a hand on either of his knees as I lean forward, 'but you will be,'

Before he can react, I lean even more forward, before slowly taking my husband's warm, hard manhood in my mouth.

'Christ, Bathsheba!' he groans, as I let my tongue dance around him, caressing every inch as I moved up and down the shaft, 'oh God!'

I carry on with my movements for a few more strokes, enjoying hearing his gasps of shock and pleasure. I have never performed this act on any man, other than my husband, for he is the only man worthy of such attention-Anthony certainly never had such an act performed on him by me.

'Do you like, Lord Cromwell?' I ask, withdrawing with a smile as I look up at him, 'would you like me to continue?'

'Yes,' he pants in frustration, his eyes looking at me in stunned desperation as if he's a child, having had his favourite toy taking away from him. As much as part of me wants to laugh, I am a good wife, who hates to see her husband in distress, so I lean forward to ease his pain, 'dear God! Sweet Jesus!'

As I move my mouth up and down his manhood in perfect rhyme, I flick my eyes up at my husband. His head his bent back, bracing himself, so I can't look into Thomas' eyes, but I can see his teeth, biting hard on the flesh of his bottom lips, as he tries desperately to control himself. Feeling a sense of satisfaction, I once again look down and return my full attention to pleasing my husband.

'Christ!' he hisses, through his teeth as my tongue slides up and down him, causing his shaft to throb even more as he gradually places a trembling hand on top of my head, placing his fingers in my lose hair, 'my…my Bathsheba!'

Soon he is close, as his manhood is pulsating to the brink and out of the corner of my eye, I see the knuckles off his right hand turn white as he tightens his hold on the seat. With the other hand he strokes my hair, causing desire to well up in me, as does the rough rocking motion of the coach and images of my husband taking me in the tavern's bedchamber, start to dancing before my eyes.

'Sweet Jesus! Bathsheba!…Christ!…my beautiful Bathsheba!'

* * *

'Did you have a pleasant rid, sir?' asks Franz, the foot man as me and Thomas climb out of our coach and head towards the inn. I laugh as he speaks, as I see the mischievous tinkle in his eye, but poor Thomas, still in a state of shock, doesn't see the funny side.

'We will have words tomorrow,' mutters Thomas, his eyes darkening slightly, but before he can say any more to 'poor' Franz, I grab hold of his arm and guide him towards the tavern door.

_The Green Knight_ is probably the only tavern in Europe, (except maybe in Calais) to have an English name. The reason being is that its owned by an Englishman, who ran away to Europe at an earlier age, married a German girl and made his fortune. For _The Green Knight _is no ordinary tavern. It is the place of rest for every important courtier, diplomat and noblemen or women travelling across the continent and having become quite good friends with the owner's wife over the years, I had managed to secure us a room for the evening –despite the fact it was further away from Court, than our home.

'Would you like any supper, Lady Cromwell?' smiles Helene, the owner's daughter as we stand in the hall, 'I can easily have the kitchen prepare something,'

'No, thank you but we would like some wine,' I reply, as kindly as I can, for I was just longing to get to our chamber, 'and please don't bother your serving girls, I will take the wine up myself,'

She nods her head as we exchange smiles, before setting off to retrieve the wine and two wine glass, walking down the richly decorated hall, with its various flags and symbols of the countries of Europe hanging from the ceiling before disappearing behind a door.

'Bathsheba,' whispers Thomas, as he comes up behind me and places an arm around my waist, 'you could try to be a lot less bold,'

'I thought that was one of things you loved about me, Thomas or at least you did in the coach,' I smile, turning around in his arms and placing my arms around his neck, 'and if I haven't been that certain year, we wouldn't be standing here today,'

Thomas returns my smile and kisses me gently on the lips, before pulling away and looking straight in my eyes. As he does this, he suddenly seems sad, as he remembers that terrible time, which almost torn our family apart.

'And I will always be thankful,' he says, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear, 'if it had not been for you, I would…'

'Shsh,' I hush, putting a finger to his lips, 'lets not speak…'

'I heard rumours, that you were here, Tommy,' suddenly comes the sound of a voice in crystal English, which interrupts me and Thomas, causing us both to turn round and see a richly dressed woman standing in the hall, a small grin on her face, 'but I did not think you would come to see me,'

I look her up and down, wondering if I know her or at least, to try to figure out why Thomas does. She is older than me and I wager, slightly older than Thomas, with little lines creeping around her blue eyes and some around her top lip-though they are hard to see, through all the make up she has painted on her.

'Isabelle,' laughs Thomas, letting go off me, 'I did not know you where here. Last I heard, you where in Venice,'

'I was,' she smiles, looking my husband straight in the eyes, in a way that causes my blood to start simmering, 'but then my husband was made Ambassador to the English Court and I like the good little wife must follow. But I see what brings you here, Tommy. A night of fun, it seems,'

'Hello,' I say, going up to the two of them and placing an arm, tight around my husband's waist, 'I'm Bathsheba, Lord Cromwell's wife,'

She looks me up and down, one of her thinly plucked eyebrows raised high, her bright red lips smirking as she views me. It takes all my strength not to raise a fist in anger, but I want nothing to spoil this evening, especially as I see Helene return with wine and goblets.

'Lady Cromwell...really? How extraordinary?' she replies, wrinkling up her nose as she glances at me, before turning her attention once again on Thomas with a wide smile and a quick squeeze of his arm, 'it is good to see old friends, is it not, Thomas? And you are looking so well?

* * *

'So,' I say, as casually as I can manage as I pour out the wine, 'how do you know that harpy?'

'Bathsheba!' laughs Thomas, sitting down on the edge of the large bed, 'that is not very nice,'

'But its true,' I answer, still feeling slightly annoyed by that woman's treatment of me, especially at the way she had implied that I was simple a mistress, 'she looked like mutton dressed as lamb in that dress. And I wager, she probably sent most of life on her back, staring at various ceilings!'

Thomas continues to laugh as I go over to the bed and hand him a goblet of wine, as I sit down next to him and take a slip of the spicy red liquid.

'How do you know her, Thomas,' I tease, running a finger around the rime of my glass, as I cross my legs, in a manner that causes my skirt to swish up, revealing my stockings, 'are you one of the many she got on her back for or did she just want to ride you...or did you want to?'

With a sly smile, Thomas slides of the bed and knells before me, taking the goblet out of my hand and placing it down by the side of the bed, next to his. Slowly, he uncrosses my legs and starts to runs his hands up and down them, causing me to sigh as I feels his hands gently caress my skin.

'Do you like?' he whispers, pulling me towards him and kissing the base of my neck, 'my beautiful Bathsheba?'

'You could be a little rougher,' I moan, putting my fingers in his black curls as his lips continue to stroke my sensitive neck, while his hands obey my order, but I still want answers, 'Thomas, you haven't answered my question,'

'She's the daughter of an English merchant, who I was staying with when I was living in Florence,' says Thomas, pulling away from my neck, but his hands continue to cause little moans to escape from my lips, 'they married her off to an Italian wine merchant, who has since died and she is now married to the new Venetian Ambassador to England...and at this moment, there is only one woman I want on her back,'

With that Thomas flips me on to the bed, before climbing on top of me, resting his forehead on top of mine. Both of us are breathing heavily, as months of pent up desire come spilling from us.

'God, I want you!'

'Well, no one's stopping you, Lord Cromwell,'

Soon our lips are locked and our tongues deep in each others mouths, locked in battle. The last time we made love, was when I was four months gone with Daniel, it was less than a year ago but at this moment, as I rip my husband's doublet and shirt off of him, it feels as though it was life time since we were last one.

'I wanted this for months,' moans Thomas, pulling me up slightly as he once again loosens my dress and starts pushing it down my heat flushed body, 'God, the dreams I have had!'

'Well, here's on more!'

With all my strength, I push him on to back, straddling him as I push my dress down around my waist, not as slowly as I would want because all I now want is my husband.

'Do you like?' I purr, leaning forward and running kisses down his chest, ' would you like me to free you?'

'Yes,' he gasps, as my lips get closer to his breeches, 'yes, Isabe...Bathsheba!'

**Part two coming soon ;)**


End file.
